Goodbye
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque ambos habían perdido a quien amaban. [leve yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

**Nota de autor:** SPAM de May (?, me encanta esta pareja y tenía ganas de hacer algo así sobre todo por Lucina... es que es gkjfdgkdjf (? uvu

Kotomi, lo prometido es deuda (L

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC

* * *

><p>—Solo déjame tranquila.<p>

Chrom volteó a ver hacia donde Lucina le acababa de gritar a Robin, mientras el chico se veía más que confundido; su hija tomó su propia Falchion y casi temió que lo partiera a la mitad.

Lissa se interpuso entre ambos y cuando vio al estratega levantar las manos y a Lucina gruñir mientras maldecía, decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—¿Que pasa?  
>— Lo siento— Robin fue el primero en hablar, sin embargo se mordió el labio desviando la mirada—, perdóname Lucina.<p>

Mientras el chico huía de la escena, Chrom observó su espalda alejarse y después miró interrogante a su hija. Apenas estaba por preguntarle que era lo que pasaba cuando la chica pestañeó para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, padre— dijo empezando a irse en dirección contraria, volteando solo cuando notó a Chrom entrar a la tienda de Robin y frunció el ceño.

La chica no quería actuar de esa manera, pero no quería a Robin cerca de ella ni mucho menos ese día en particular cuando estaba por ser el aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

«Si él no exisitiera...», pensó con amargura apretando la empuñadura del único legado que tenía, sus hombros vibraron y siguió alejándose.

Por otra parte, Chrom miraba a Robin quien intentaba no hacer contacto visual con él.

—De verdad, no es nada. — Dijo el estratega, no quería decir nada malo acerca de la hija del hombre de quien se había enamorado (aunque éste no lo supiera) ni mucho menos a él.  
>—Robin— Chrom se acercó lo suficiente como para que el chico chocara con uno de los soportes de la tienda.<br>—No debí importunarla, fue culpa mía.

Para sorpresa del peliblanco, el príncipe le estaba sonriendo mientras despeinaba torpemente mechones de cabello. «Te conozco», parecían decir sus ojos y Robin se mordió el labio.

—Sabes que...por alguna razón ella no me soporta— dijo al fin—, solo pasaba por ahí y me dijo aquello, no es nada grave.  
>—Lucina no es mala— Chrom lo despeinó para hacerlo sentir mejor—, así que no te preocupes. Se le pasara.<p>

Robin no estaba seguro de aquello, pero le dedicó una sonrisa al otro con la esperanza de que aquello lo tranquilizara.

...

Robin se detuvo admirando el hechizo frente a él, era un poco arriesgado utilizarlo pero necesitaba comprender porque Lucina actuaba así con él. Dibujó el extraño símbolo en el suelo y se colocó su capucha, cerrando los ojos mientras la luz lo envolvía transportándolo años atrás del futuro que aquella niña había vivido.

Cuando el viaje terminó, apareció en lo que parecía el balcón del palacio de Ylisse; pensó que el hechizo lo había mandado al lugar equivocado hasta que notó a la pequeña niña corriendo alrededor de alguien que conocía bien; Chrom alzó a una Lucina de al menos cinco años mientras la Falchion brillaba en el césped.

—¡Papá, enséñame a pelear!— Escuchó a la pequeña hablar mientras miraba la espada y el hombre negó.  
>—Pronto la guerra terminará y no tendrás que empuñarla.— Prometió sin perder aquella sonrisa paternal y sin embargo, Robin alcanzó a apreciar la duda en sus profundos ojos, algo que la niña pasó por alto.<br>—A las señoritas tan bellas no debería negarle nada, señor Preocupación— Lissa regañó a Chrom con seriedad, a pesar de que su tono era más bien juguetón.  
>—Si la señorita promete poner atención...<p>

Robin empezaba a temer el porque se estaban preparando tan duramente, de repente Chrom miró hacia donde estaba y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿quieres acompañarnos?  
>—¡Si!— Lucina sonrió mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de emoción—, por favor, por favor.<p>

Aquella muestra de afecto lo descolocó por completo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no bajara de donde estaba para ir a su encuentro. Apenas tocaría el suelo y la pequeña ya se había aferrado a una de sus piernas con una sonrisa.

—Robin, enséñame a hacer magia.  
>—Papá se pondrá celoso, ¿sabes?— Chrom dijo palmeando la espalda del estratega, fue entonces que notó la rigidez en sus músculosy lo vio interrogante—, ¿pasa algo?<br>—No te preocupes— Robin lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa—, si te parece bien que le enseñe...  
>—Realmente no, incendiara todo Ylisse —Chrom aceptó notando que la pequeña hacia un puchero y ambos hombres rieron al verla.<p>

Robin se agachó a la altura de Lucina y la despeinó.

—En un futuro, prometo enseñarte —le sonrió y la pequeña asintió antes de mirar la espada al lado de su padre y cuando la abrazó fuertemente, Robin llevó una de sus manos hasta el oído de la niña y con un ademán una flor apareció frente a Lucina—, la esencia de la magia habita en tu interior, así como la valentía que se necesita para empuñar una espada.  
>—¡Seré tan valiente como papá!<br>—Sin duda alguna— Robin dijo notando que Chrom sonreía al verlos a ambos.

.

—¡Robin! — Alguien lo trajo de golpe a la realidad sacudiendo con fuerza su cuerpo, cuando abrió los párpados notó un montón de humo proveniente de su tienda y él se encontraba recostado metros más allá con Chrom casi sobre él—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien?

Demasiado aturdido para contestar, se tomó la cabeza entre las manos para intentar organizar sus pensamientos y después notó la mirada preocupada de su amigo.

—Lo siento, estaba practicando y algo salió mal.— Mintió, aunque lo quisiera -y no lo hacia- no podía decirle lo que acababa de ver, vio su tienda arder en llamas y suspiró—, bien, quería dormir al aire libre.

Chrom se hubiera reído del intento de broma, pero no dejaba de observar a Robin atentamente y aquello sin duda molestó a Lucina.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
>—Lucina— Chrom advirtió mientras Frederick regresaba de apagar el fuego.<br>—No pasara a mayores.  
>—Al menos Ylisse esta a salvo de incendios— el príncipe dijo en broma, pero Robin desvió la mirada con una sonrisa amarga.<p>

...

No tenía que volver a usar el hechizo, Robin lo sabia pero no había descubierto nada cuando lo había usado la primera vez, así que se había asegurado de estar en un claro donde no pudiera quemar nada y ser capaz de estar mas tiempo.

Había aparecido de nuevo en el palacio, pero ahora no estaba en el balcón, sino en una habitación que daba al jardín y desde ahí pudo divisar a la pequeña que impaciente movía sus pies rítmicamente en una de las bancas.

Estaba por ir hacia ella cuando escuchó las trompetas sonar y las puertas del palacio abrirse, varias personas estaban entrando con una carreta y Robin intentó que su cuerpo no temblara al ver aquello.

Miró a Lucina correr hasta la procesión, solo para empezar a llorar cuando alguien negó alejándola; pero el estratega lo había visto y el frío que embargo su corazón fue suficiente como para mover su mundo.

Chrom estaba muerto, la gran batalla se había llevado a cabo y él no había podido salvarse. No sabia que había pasado con él, por lo que no pudo acercarse a consolar a la niña que entre lágrimas pedía que la dejaran ver a su padre y aquello le rompió el corazón.

Siguió la carreta con dolor, tendría que esperar si quería ver al hombre que amaba; necesitaba despedirse de él en aquel mundo.

Fue muy entrada la noche cuando pudo escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara, llegando hasta el lugar donde los cuerpos estaban esperando por su debida ceremonia de despedida.

Cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Chrom, el dolor que sintió fue más intenso que cualquier otro que había sentido en el mundo; Robin delineó las facciones del hombre y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Él no podía aceptar perderlo, no de aquella manera tan cruel.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien y se escondió tras unas cortinas, Lucina apareció con solo una frazada tallando sus ojos.

—Papi...— Llamó al cuerpo sin vida que yacia tendido frente a ella—, ¿de verdad no vas a despertar? ¿Te vas a tener que ir con mamá? Yo no quiero que te vayas.

La niña apretó la ropa de su progenitor con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sollozos embargaban su pecho. El brillo de Falchion llamó la atención de la pequeña y Robin abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver la herida mortal que tenía en el pecho.

—Prometo que haré pagar a quien te hirió, — dijo Lucina tomando al empuñadura de la espada, dejando de lado la actitud infantil con la que había llegado—. Robin es mi enemigo.

De regreso al presente, Robin se cubrió la boca para no permitir que alguien escuchara su patético intento por no derrumbarse. El shock aún seguía recorriendo sus venas después de aquella escena, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Él había asesinado al padre de Lucina, había matado a Chrom.

No era como si Robin realmente se sintiera capaz de hacerlo, lo amaba demasiado como para que incluso su matrimonio le importara; eran sentimientos que él atesoraba silenciosamente y sin embargo, había visto la herida en su pecho.

Cuando recuperó su serenidad, se levantó notando que alguien lo miraba con la espada desenfundada.

—Lucina...

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
